


Grocery shopping

by Dogeza



Series: Here is my heart. It's full of (your) love. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogeza/pseuds/Dogeza
Summary: Yuuri doing grocery shopping with their kid; Viktor returns to Saint Petersburg.





	Grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO I am currently working in the supermarket and as it can get pretty boring at times, I find myself thinking about Victuuri doing grocery shopping with their child ALOT. I needed to write this so badly! So here goes! Hope you guys like it :)

“Mama, mama, can I have this please?” Maxim looks up at Yuuri with his round, sparkly, blue eyes and a big tub of Dairy Farmer’s honey flavoured yoghurt in his chubby hands. 

Yuuri regarded him for a moment before asking, “Are you sure that’s what you want baby boy?”

“Mhm!” He nods firmly, eyes holding Yuuri’s determinedly. 

“Alright, put it into the basket then will you?”

Maxim proceeds to lower the tub of yoghurt into the shopping basket, but just when he is about to release his hold, he changes his mind and takes it out again. 

“Mama, mama, can I have the strawberry one instead?” he asks, pointing at the strawberry yoghurt on the shelf this time round.

Yuuri sighs a little. _Here it goes._ He thinks inwardly before patiently asking his three-year-old son,

“Maxim, you got to make up your mind, honey or strawberry?” 

The ash blonde boy looks back and forth between the two flavours and then back at Yuuri; he actually looks _torn_ from having to choose that his eyes starts watering. 

“Can we.. Can we have both?” He asks softly, teeth biting on his lower lips.

Yuuri looks at him for a moment before breaking into laughter. Picking Maxim up, he kisses his flushed cheek before saying,

“Oh dear boy, you don’t have to look so pained just because of that!” Yuuri could not help the grin spreading across his face. “Alright, alright we will get both. Just that you have to share it with papa when you get home okay?” 

“Okay!” Maxim agrees brightly. “Thank you Mama, I love you!” The three-year-old declared before smacking a loud kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

It was then Yuuri felt arms wrapping around his waist; he tensed a little but melts back into the embrace as soon as he catches the familiar scent of his Mate. Then, Viktor’s voice sounded beside his ear, a smile apparent in that smooth baritone.

“I see that my two favourites are doing well today.” 

“Papa!” Maxim exclaims with a big heart-shaped smile upon seeing Viktor; his arms stretches out to wrap around Viktor’s neck. “You’re back!”

Viktor brought a hand up and pats his small back before kissing the side of his face.

“Yes baby boy, have you been good for your Mama while I am away?” He looked at Yuuri while saying the second part of the sentence, blue eyes instantly meeting brown ones. 

“Hey love.” He greets before placing a small kiss to the side of Yuuri’s lips making Yuuri’s heart soared. Two weeks indeed _seems_ a little too long.

“Vitya,” Yuuri smiles and kisses him back, “Welcome back.” 

Maxim is still not letting go of Viktor so Yuuri is taking it as a cue to transfer the three-year-old to him. 

That is when he catches Viktor in his full celebrity glory; he is wearing a black formal shirt with black pants and leather shoes— Yuuri’s favourite look of him. Viktor could have waited for them at home but he insisted on coming here right away after his flight from Moscow landed. So sweet. 

“Papa, Papa! Mama says I can get both honey and strawberry! I will share with you when we go home kay? Maxim is a good boy! Maxim has been good for Mama! Right Mama?” He declares proudly while placing a hand on his own chest. 

“Of course you are, baby boy.” Yuuri replied while tapping him on the nose. He then turned over and looked at Viktor.

“Everything alright with the sponsors?” Yuuri asks as they continued their shopping. 

“Yeah, just that, you know, Yura’s temper hasn’t really changed much over the years. Getting him to go to these meetings is hard enough, don’t even mention for him to be nice to them.” Viktor replies as he adjusted Maxim to sit more comfortably in his arms. 

Maxim eyes sparkles as he looks around for the next interesting thing to latch on, and Viktor thinks that he looks so much like Yuuri in that moment. 

“Coming from someone who once skipped out of a sponsorship meeting to go ice skating with Chris on a frozen lake, in the middle of January.” Yuuri teased. 

“Ow Yuuri, That’s so long ago! You’re cruel.” Viktor replied sounding faux hurt. 

“Mama cruel!” Maxim chips in and Yuuri laughs at the both of them. 

Yuuri is really happy with the life he has now. 

Both he and Viktor have retired from competitive skating with Viktor staying on as Yurio’s coach. Yuuri ended his figure skating career the year before, after clinching another gold medal at the Grand Prix Final with the theme ‘Gifts’. Now they own one of the largest competitive skating rinks in St Petersburg that even has a ballet studio attached to it. Yuuri is only in-charged of the studio and a number of kids skating classes as he enjoys doing something more light-hearted than competitive coaching. He is more than happy to leave that to Viktor. 

Viktor has become more settled into himself over the years; he can still be childish sometimes but is no longer that flighty. Yuuri thinks that after some years of being a coach—and then a father—really did change him in some ways—for the better. Viktor had matured into a man so fine that Yuuri could not possibly get enough of him. Especially how he looks right now with that formal getup and their child in his arms—

“Mama, mama!” Maxim calls, snapping Yuuri out of his reverie.

He sees Viktor giving him an amused smile.

Yuuri realised he had been staring for the past minute or so, oh my god.

“Liked what you see, sweetheart?” Viktor said with a wink.

Yuuri felt himself flushes red at his words. 

“Mama, why are you so red?” Maxim asks and cocks his head to the side innocently. 

_Urgh_ , Yuuri just wants to hide somewhere now. 

Viktor laughs and replied for him, “Your mama is just feeling a little hot, let’s get him some ice cream shall we?”

“Yay! I want to get the matcha flavour papa!”

“Anything for you baby boy,” Viktor then turns to Yuuri and laced their fingers together before saying, “Let’s go, love.” 

Yuuri looks up and sees Viktor looking at him with such tender adoration in his eyes, and he nearly melts on the spot once again. 

————————

Maxim is fast asleep on Yuuri’s lap during the ride home. With his toy piglet held close to him, he looks absolutely adorable like this. Yuuri has his arms wrapped securely around him and is humming a soft tune resembling a song from one of the evening kids’ programs. 

Viktor is so glad to be back home to this. When he was younger, he had a few imagined versions of the future but even the best ones paled in comparison to what he has now. He is ever thankful for that night where drunk Yuuri asked him to be his coach; if not, none of this would have happened. Yuuri has indeed given him love and life, and when Viktor could not imagine him being ever more perfect, he had decided to give Viktor a family too. 

His Yuuri is indeed the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence with only Yuuri’s soft humming filling the background. 

————————-

After gathering all the grocery bags, they head up to their apartment and Yuuri brings Maxim into his room and tucks him into the bed as he continues his afternoon nap. 

He suddenly remembers that there is something he has not told Viktor yet; his heart flutters excitedly in anticipation as he thinks of that. 

He walks back into their room and notices that Viktor is currently in the showers. He sits on their bed and waits for him to be done. He could not wait to tell him. 

However, all of it was forgotten when Viktor walks out with only a towel wrapped around his waist and Yuuri catches himself staring again. 

Two weeks _is_ indeed too long.

Viktor seems to have noticed it too because he walks towards Yuuri, cradles the sides of his head, pulls him close and kisses him deeply. 

Yuuri wraps his arms around his neck as he returns the kiss hungrily and shortly after, he felt his back touching the bed. 

‘Oh Viktor wants to go all the way.’ he realises. 

After a conflicting moment, he decided to gently pushes Viktor away on the shoulder.  
He can feel Viktor’s hardness pressing onto him and he feels bad for stopping but he has to let him know before they continue.

Viktor pulls away from him slightly, “What’s wrong Yuuri?” he asks, still breathless from their heated kiss and looks at him confusedly—his pupils still fully blown from arousal. 

“Erm..” Yuuri flushes at the sight. “I didn't tell you on the phone because I wanted to do this face-to-face. Erm..you might want to be more careful with me as we do it.” 

Viktor did not seemed to catch onto whatever Yuuri was implying because he asks, “Why Yuuri? Are you hurt anywhere?” A frown is forming on his face as he inspects Yuuri to search for any form of injury. 

“Ah no no, Vitya. Not that.” Yuuri says as he palms Viktor’s cheeks to stop him from fussing before dropping a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

He pulls away slightly to look him in the eyes before saying. 

“I am pregnant, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series somehow. We will see!


End file.
